


Linger

by Marguerite07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Language, Horror, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, i guess it's kind of a horror but we're getting there, more tags will be added as I continue writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marguerite07/pseuds/Marguerite07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Levi. Come on, before we’re met with an untimely death. This is not the time for you to start feeling emotional…or catatonic, whichever it is. Let’s go!”<br/>Levi turned around to face Hange, paying no mind to the fire that was now very close to him. </p><p>“Have you forgotten, Hange?” </p><p>A grin, void of emotion, graced his lips. </p><p>“We’re already dead.”<br/>---------------------------------<br/>The grisly vampire AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a strong urge to hash this one out, I've been toying with the idea for a while now. Yeah, it's a Vampire!AU but I hope you'll find it's more along the lines of horror than Twilight.

“Someday…I want a big apartment…no. A big house,” he said, low and drawing out his words. His arms spread out wide to show just how big he meant. The figure was sprawled out on the silk sheets of a queen size bed. The bed was situated at the center of a large dark room, the only light source being a sliver of moonlight peaking through the windows. A hand reached back to hold on to the joint currently at the corner of his mouth. He took a deep inhale, and then with an exhale, he let his other arm fall to the sheets as his hand took the joint from his lips.

“A big house,” he drawled, “with _lots_ of _windows_.”

Another figure, a woman, stirred on the plush rug on the floor. Her clouded eyes found the figure on the bed, her eyebrows pulling together in the center.

“Levi,” she addressed him. “One might think you either love to have voyeuristic sex in front of windows…or that you have a violent, fiery death wish.”

“Oh come off it Hange, where’s your imagination?” A smirk pulled at Levi’s lips as he took another deep inhale.  He slowly shut his eyes, feeling the slight tingling burn in his lungs before exhaling one last time. Levi sat up at the edge of the bed and looked down at Hange, a scowl replacing the smirk. Hange was lying flat on the floor still, staring unfocused at the ceiling.

“Oi, don’t you think it’s about time we leave this shit hole?” He emphasized with a kick to one of Hange’s legs.  The kick earned him a soft whine and a grumble. “But I’m not done yet,” Hange pouted. “…And I’m still so full I can’t even move!” She finished off her statement with a couple erratic giggles and a long pull at her joint.

The man, Levi, scoffed and stood up fully from the bed.  He was of short stature but no less intimidating. His jet-black hair styled in a sleek undercut with bangs parted slightly to the side. He wore a simple ensemble; consisting of a leather jacket, white v-neck tee, and slim black jeans. Pale alabaster skin contrasted with the dark circles under his eyes, and of course his red tinted lips. He licked his lips as his mouth pulled into a deeper frown.

The woman below smiled up at him, her bright toothy grin contrasting against her own red stained lips. Her wild brown hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, matching her miss-matched attire. Overall, her appearance was a bit off, from her crooked glasses to her scuffed up loafers. Hange’s blouse was probably once a bright white, but now it was off-white with a few strange stains here and there. Her shirt was loosely tucked into her ripped up, dark-wash jeans; of which were not necessarily held up by the black suspenders she sported on her shoulders.

Levi gave Hange a once-over, before rolling his eyes. “Hange, by any chance are you maybe…high?” he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

“Oh Levi, you need to loosen up. Just a second ago you were talking about the impossible. Let me have my moment,” she smiled at him through the haze.

“Shut up ass-wipe, just because I’m high doesn’t mean I have to lose all motor functions like you,” he scoffed. “We have to beat it…No, Hange stop laughing, you know what I mean. We can’t wait here any longer; we’ll be more likely to get caught. Well, maybe not caught, but it will be a _hassle_.”

Hange sat up as she listened to Levi’s whining while muttering “alright, alright.” She lifted herself to her feet with a sigh and looked down to the angry short man in front of her.

“Alright princess, let’s blow this popsicle stand,” she said as she tossed her still lit joint to the floor. Her grin turned into a wide, crazy smile as the joint landed a few feet away on a pile of tattered, old curtains. It only took a few seconds for a small flame to grow, slowly starting to burn the fabric. The flames grew and consumed the far side of the room, illuminating the once dark space.

It was clear to see the rest of the room now that it was, quite frankly, on fire. It was situated in a typical run-down Detroit house, a playground for runaways and drug addicts. This particular house had been home to a few high school kids; their hiding spot to sneak away and smoke. Although, their hiding spot was not so secret after all. The room was shabby and run down for the most part, giving an eerie, dank vibe. Not to mention the seven bodies scattered at various spots in the room.

Levi scrutinized Hange for a split second before his eyes grew dark and a sly grin spread across his face. A slight chuckle escaped his lips before he looked at his own joint, still in his hand; the lit end dying. He brought it up for one last drag, letting the dying embers come back to life, before he tossed it to the opposite side of the room.

It landed on one of the bodies.

“Well. This has been a fun evening, hmm Hange?” Exhaling, Levi kept his head straight forward, looking up at the woman with just his eyes.  

Hange looked down at Levi, a dark twinkle in her eyes. “I have to agree with you my friend. I haven’t had that much fun in ages. I’m glad we got to these kids before they even started on their cannabis.”  She hopped around Levi, making her way to the exit.

“How many times do I have to tell you Hange? Just fucking call it weed.”

“And how about you stop staring into the flames of what definitely is not your dream home,” Hange retaliated and added with a chuckle, “or your lusty heart.”

Levi had not realized he had been staring forward at the flames, his gaze filled with scrutiny, yet still somehow empty.

Hange became increasingly antsy as she inched more and more towards the exit, feeling the heat of the flames around them. Levi had yet to make a move from his spot.

“Levi. Come on, before we’re met with an untimely death. This is not the time for you to start feeling emotional…or catatonic, whichever it is. Let’s go!”

Levi turned around to face Hange, paying no mind to the fire that was now very close to him.

 

“Have you forgotten Hange?”

 

A grin, void of emotion, graced his lips.

 

“We’re already dead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but I do have a general idea. There will probably be a lot of angst, violence, and hopefully if I manage to capture it right, creepiness.  
> I wanted to create vampires that have their weaknesses (sunlight) but are also fearsome and resilient. You'll see that more in the following chapters.


	2. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition exposition exposition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to set up the exposition and show the dynamic between characters: this chapter it's all about Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. I got a little heavy handed but I hope this chapter gives a good introduction on what's happening and the dynamic between Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

_IN THE MIDNIGHT HOUR SHE CRIED MORE MORE MORE_

“God Eren, TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC!”

Eren could barely hear Mikasa shouting over the music, not to mention he was completely focused on packing up his room. He turned around to see his sister standing in the doorway to his room, an unimpressed look on her face.  With a huff and a sigh, Eren trudged over to his Bluetooth speaker and turned the volume down. Once he was back to the other side of the room, he looked at his sister. “Way to be a buzz kill Mikasa,” he teased lightly. In turn, Mikasa just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “You say that now but you know you’d rather have me yelling at you than mom.”

“True, you got me. She still acts like I’m a child, taking away my toys as punishment.”

“Probably because you still act like a child,” Mikasa added as she sat on the edge of Eren’s bed, watching him continue packing. “How much more do you have left to pack?”

Eren straightened up to survey his progress, wiping a few beads of sweat from his brow. “Thankfully not much more…I feel like I’ve been at this for hours,” he grunted, running a hand through his chocolate brown locks, messing up his already messy hair. “And before you say anything, yes, I know I should have started packing way earlier. But I wouldn’t be Eren Jaeger if I were as good with time management as you are,” he continued, turning to grin at Mikasa. “Because then, I would be Mikasa Ackerman…and you have to admit, that would be hella weird.”

“Uh huh, except you could definitely benefit from having some of the procrastination squeezed out of your system,” Mikasa said, rolling her eyes again.

“Yeah, but that sounds painful,” Eren whined.

Eren continued packing up the items on his desk into a backpack. Both he and Mikasa were due to leave tomorrow to move into their dorms at Sina University. Being a procrastinator to the max as usual, Eren waited until the week before to start packing; well, the couple days before their departure to be precise.

“Dad told me to tell you that he wants to load up the cars tonight. Oh and mom said don’t forget anything because, and her exact words were, “it’s a five hour drive and I swear to god if that boy forgets anything I’m going to smack his butt with a ruler like when he was five years old and not 19.”

“Gee thanks Mikasa, that’s a real motivator,” Eren responded, sarcasm dripping from each word. He zipped up his backpack and swung it over to the pile of boxes and suitcases in the corner of his room. “I think that about does it. Wow good job Eren, you deserve a pat on your back for pulling that together in such a short time,” he said while smiling wide and mocking Mikasa’s voice as he patted himself on the back.

“What, you’re not going to pack your Rob Lowe poster?” she retorted, pointing to the poster of Rob Lowe circa 1980s above the headboard of his bed.

The playful smile was replaced with a frown as Eren became defensive. “Ha ha very funny Mikasa. You know full well that one: Rob Lowe is a babe so you can’t make fun of me for that.  And two: I basically glued that thing to the wall, so it’s not coming down any time soon…,” the last part of his statement fading out to a whisper.

At that moment, the song changed to one of Eren’s favorites, his face lighting up at the recognition. Mikasa’s face remained serious, almost concerned as Eren walked towards her holding out his arms and bobbing his head to the beat. When he was standing in front of her, she caught his drift and immediately held up her hands in defense. “Oh no, no. Eren no.”

“Oh yes, yes. Eren yes,” he exclaimed, grabbing her hands and pulling her up from the bed. Once she was standing, he let go of her hands and proceeded to do what only can be described as flailing his limbs. As the chorus approached, Eren began singing along while ‘dancing’. Extremely dramatically.

“We’ve got to hold on, to what we’ve got. It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not!”

Mikasa’s favorite expression, the “I’m tired of your bullshit Eren,” faded into a softer, fond look before she gave in and joined Eren.

 

“OHHHH We’re half way there, woAHHHH we’re living on a prayer. Take my hand; we’ll make it I swear! WoooAHHHH livin’ on a prayer!”

 

Both of them ended up on their knees on the floor with hands up in clenched fists. It only took a moment after the chorus finished that Eren and Mikasa were doubled over laughing on the floor. Trying to catch her breath, Mikasa smiled at Eren and said, “Jeez Eren, you’re a maniac.”

“Takes one to know one,” he said, stretched out and leaning back on his forearms. He glanced around his room, a look of nostalgia gracing his features. “I’m gonna miss this room…and the house. Oh and of course you too Rob Lowe,” he chuckled, looking dreamily up at his prized poster. “It’s going to be so weird, living in a dorm, with people our age, and with so much freedom,” Eren added, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mikasa sat up and wrapped her arms around her legs. “It’ll be different for sure. Mom and dad have always been there to take care of us...” She said ‘always’ despite having been adopted into the family at eight years old. Mikasa considered her adoption into the Jaeger family as the beginning of her life and seldom mentions her family and life from before. Eren knew this full well and looked to Mikasa, reaching a hand out to her shoulder. “We’ll have each other though, and Armin.” After a moment he added, “And you get to ride my ass and criticize my poor judgment freely while I make said poor decisions. It’s a win-win situation.” He brushed a lock of her jet-black, shoulder length hair out of her face only to have his hand swatted away.

“Funny, I don’t remember enjoying having to constantly try to stop your hotheadedness and childish antics.”

Eren smiled and laughed, “Hey. I’m saying goodbye to my childish antics. Say hello to a whole new world of college student stupidity. Sophomoric, if you so please. Except we’re freshmen…so pre-sophomoric? Is that a thing?”

Mikasa gave him a hard shove in the shoulder. “I won’t be responsible for any of the stupid shit you get yourself into. But if you do fuck up really bad, I always got your back. After I beat the shit out of you. And then you’ll have to face Armin’s supreme ‘I’m judging you so hard and I’m slightly disappointed’ face. Don’t you fucking pout at me; I know what you’re thinking. You’re not going to be able to control yourself Miss Lightweight, I know you.”

Eren sighed, nodding his head to the side a little to admit defeat. “Drunk Eren just really likes fighting, I can’t help it. He’s got a lust for blood,” he joked as he stood up, holding out a hand to help Mikasa. “One of these days, someone is going to seriously beat the shit out of you Eren. With your luck, it’ll be some stupid douchey frat bro gym rat,” she responded while accepting his help.

“But what if I become a stupid douchey frat bro gym rat, what then?” Eren put his hands on his hips, wiggling a little side to side. Mikasa sighed at his usual childishness and said, “Oh please, you and I both know you haven’t got it in you. I love you Eren, but look around. You’re way too much of a dork to be a douchey frat bro. Not saying that you couldn’t join a frat. You just don’t and won’t fit that stereotype.”

“I don’t know if that was an insult or a compliment.”

“Compliment, take it or leave it,” Mikasa deadpanned.

She sat back on the edge of the bed as Eren moved to the pile of boxes and made one last check to make sure everything was packed. As Eren was rooting through his belongings, Truth by Spandau Ballet started emitting from the speaker.

“What the hell is this playlist?”

Eren paused, turning to glare at Mikasa. “The 80s had great music, okay? Just because I wasn’t alive back then doesn’t mean I can’t love the terrible yet amazing melodies. Especially the synth.”

“Alright, alright. Don’t get defensive. It’s just that your choices take my by surprise sometimes. Anyway, do you know when Armin is coming over?”

Checking his watch and seeing that it was 6:43pm, Eren answered, “He said he’d be here around 7:30, so in about an hour?”

“We should probably start loading your stuff into the car then before he gets here. It’ll be easiest to just transfer his luggage from his grandfather’s car directly to our car.” Eren nodded in agreement. When they both had a box in hand, Eren mused, “You know who would make a really great douchey frat bro gym rat?”

“Who?” Mikasa asked as she followed Eren out of the room, down the hall towards the stairs.

“Armin.”

“I swear to God I will push you down these stairs,” Mikasa threatened Eren, lightly kicking him in the back of the leg. Eren laughed as he hopped down the stairs, knowing it was an empty threat considering she was laughing too.

 

“Finally! It sure took you long enough! Dad’s out in the Lexus fiddling with the GPS,” came a voice from the kitchen. The two kids looked up to see their mom standing in front of the stove.  “We’ll have dinner once Armin gets here. I’m making turkey taco lettuce wraps and chili.”

“Sounds great mom! We’re going to haul everything out to the car now,” Eren said, trying to quickly bypass his mother.

“What Eren meant to say was that when we’re done loading the car, we would be happy to help you prepare dinner,” added Mikasa. Eren grumbled at Mikasa as he walked out into the garage, their mom chuckling softly at their bickering before she went back to cooking. They walked out to see the two cars that they would be driving to school with parked in the driveway. They set down the boxes next to the cars, said a quick ‘hey’ to their father, and headed back inside for the second of many trips back and forth between Eren’s room and the cars. Once all the boxes, crates, suitcases, and odds and ends had been successfully transferred outside, they started loading them into the cars. Mikasa had already packed all her stuff into the Lexus SUV GX, but there was room left for some of Eren’s luggage. When their father deemed the trunk of the SUV to be over capacity but not yet dangerous, they moved to loading the Range Rover. It was a white Range Rover SRV and it was Eren’s baby – the perk of having a well-established surgeon for a father and great SAT scores.  They had decided to take Eren’s Range Rover to school, to share between the two of them. Mikasa had her own Mercedes convertible, but she had offered to keep it at home for their parents to use.

“Look at that, there’s still plenty of room left for Armin’s shit,” Eren said as he dusted off imaginary dirt from his hands.

“Eren, language. Now, both of you need to go in and help your mother with dinner. At least set the table before Armin gets here, his grandfather will be staying for dinner so set the table for six people,” Grisha said as he shut the trunk of the car.

Eren protested and Mikasa nudged him with her elbow as they walked back into the house. It was 7:20 so they had just enough time to set the table and help their mom add the finishing touches to dinner before Armin arrived.

Eren’s phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him of a new text message.

**Armin |7:34|: I’m here you goon. Help me with my stuff before my grandfather throws out his back.**

 

Eren grinned and rolled his eyes, showing the text to Mikasa. “Princess is here, guess we should go help him.” Eren, Mikasa, and Grisha went out to greet the two guests and help transfer the luggage between cars.

“Hey Arm! All packed up and ready to go?” Eren said as he walked up to his blond friend. Armin brushed a lock of hair from his face, looking a little exasperated. “Eren, you know I finished packing a few days ago…and I’m guessing that you probably finished an hour ago. So really, I should be asking you if you’re packed and ready.”

“Ahhh there’s my favorite coconut head we all know and love,” Eren joked as he slung an arm around Armin’s shoulders. Even though Armin had begun to grow out his hair senior year and it was now in a neat ponytail, the nickname derived from his previous haircut of 13 years had stuck anyways. Armin sighed and pulled away from Eren, moving to open the trunk of his grandfather’s car. They all worked together to put all of Armin’s belongings into the Range Rover in short time. Noting a job well done, considering the trunk of the car now resembled a well-played game of Tetris, they made their way inside for dinner. The trio walked in line, Eren with his arm slung over Armin again, going on about douchey frat bros and Armin once again shoving Eren.

 

After dinner and a heartfelt goodbye to Armin’s grandfather, Eren and Mikasa’s parents retired to their bedroom, leaving the three to their own devices. They sat in the living room staring at the clock, watching the hour and minute hand move to the nine and 12 respectively.

“I can’t believe we’re going to college tomorrow guys. It seems like just yesterday we were in elementary school,” Armin spoke up from the couch. “Think of how much we’re going to learn!”

“Says the boy with double majors,” Eren retorted from the floor between the coffee table and the TV mounted on the wall.

“Not just from classes ya doofus. I meant from everything. Like how to live on our own and attempt to be functioning members of society,” Armin said has he threw a throw pillow at Eren’s head.

“Eren could definitely use some lessons on tact,” Mikasa joined in from her spot at the other end of the sofa. Armin and Mikasa both laughed as Eren sat up on the floor.

“You guys are soo. funny. Anyways, I propose we have one last movie night junk food extravaganza. I can’t be the only one who is too anxious to go to sleep.”

“He’s right, I’ve got butterflies in my stomach that could probably be a quelled by some Doritos,” agree Armin.  Mikasa gave in quickly too and the three set out for snacks, blankets, and pillows. Once they had their pajamas on and snacks set, they all huddled on the couch and burrowed into their blankets.

“Guys, we’re good and comfy and all but who has the Apple TV remote?” came Armin’s voice from the far right end of the sofa.

“I got it,” said Eren from the middle of the couch. He resurfaced from his blanket and turned on the television and Apple TV. “So what are we in the mood for guys? I’m feelin’ a vampire movie.”

“Oh God Eren, seriously?”

“Don’t judge Mikasa. There are some great vampire flicks out there.”

“Eren, I don’t care but you know Armin doesn’t like anything scary,” Mikasa pointed out and Armin nodded his head furiously.

Eren turned to look at Armin, “Arm, the only vampire movies that are scary are the Twilight ones. And hell no are we watching those. I’ve been wanting to watch The Lost Boys. Please Armin, please?”

“Fine Eren, you choose,” Armin huffed, giving in to Eren’s puppy dog eyes and pout.

 

“Yay! You won’t regret this decision. Don’t worry Armin, vampires aren’t scary.

 

They aren’t real, how can they be scary?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of foreshadowing eh?
> 
> Characters are a little OOC, but this is just how I want them to be for this fic (idgaf). Everyone is sassy and nothing hurts. Yet. 
> 
> I'll try to start uploading chapters weekly, but I make no promises.


End file.
